


dioskouros

by floralteas



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralteas/pseuds/floralteas
Summary: castor was mortal, and the fate of death was destined for him.





	dioskouros

**Author's Note:**

> very lowkey new game plus  
> i couldnt sleep with this in my fucking head
> 
> the description is from a written work about the dioskouroi (boys of zeus) aka polydeuces and castor.   
> it was apt. it fit well enough and im too tired to look up anything else.  
> the final part of it is  
> 'but polydeuces, scion of ares, was immortal'.
> 
> if i ever decide to write a piece abt minato and akihiko bonding over shinji i will prob use that part as the description but im too tired to care atm,,

The sound of those two gunshots echoes in his mind, haunting him until the day he draws his last breath. The heaving of slowing breaths in the rickety cage of broken ribs, the ichor of crimson red pooling on asphalt grounds below their feet as a man whispers out his dying words, clutching the hand of his immortal brother as he begs for forgiveness to be given to the death bringer, a child who unleashed all hell on his vengeful wings.

They all forgave him, for who could ever truly hold ill against those doe-eyes, now having lost their purpose in life?

Yet he could never forget.

They had never spoken much; other than the times that the older man had soothed his worried soul during the climbs through Tartarus's gates, or when he had nursed the frail-looking leader back to health after a sick spell. It had been their interactions, never filled with the same vibrancy as others, yet powerful and lingering, that had drawn the younger to the team's newcomer.

His penchant for kindness, combined with a constant denial.  
His surprising shyness, and a charming smile he only got to see when accompanying their canine companion.

It was sweet, soft.

And it ended before it had ever began.

Hearing his voice on that night, the night he decided to throw everything away for the people he cared about, it had been the final push he needed to finish it off. The glow of Nyx's warmth around him, like a mother's embrace, was nothing compared to that simple touch he felt in his hand, spreading the strength he needed through his body.

And when his life ended, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, he thought he'd ascend to the stars once more, and see that man again.

Yet his hands were forced, like a cruel cosmic plaything, to return to the very beginning of the year, to go through those hellish events all over again. He had to feel it all once more, from the terror of the first time using his powers, to the screaming and crying that came with each awful reveal, and each betrayal and every death.

And every single time, no matter how close they became, he had to relive his beloved's death once more.  
Each and every time, he had to give up his life to save others.

But never was he able to save The Hierophant.


End file.
